


in my head, i play a supercut of us

by pepper_407



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Isaac Lahey, read the notes for both chapters to completely get what's going on, the character death is allison just like in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper_407/pseuds/pepper_407
Summary: At first Scott ignores his feelings, and then he embraces them (both options end in hurt)





	1. so i fall into continents and cards

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au of season three where kira and malia don't exist but I guess most of the other things still happen, I don't really go into detail of the plot mostly because I don't really remember it, also in this fic the pack is: scott, stiles, isaac, allison & lydia
> 
> this first chapter is scott centric and I wrote it while setting myself up for a bigger story but that didn't happen so now it's here as a kind of lowkey character study and prologue to the second chapter
> 
> the title of the fic and the chapter titles are from supercut by lorde because I was listening to the album when I wrote the second chapter and some of the lines are just too good to not use

Scott spends the summer before Junior year preparing -and by that he doesn’t mean preparing for some crazy supernatural disaster, he means that he works out, studies, practices lacrosse and works at the veterinary clinic. He also has a sexuality crisis of sorts.

He works out not for the purpose of being able to fight any kind of evil, he does it for lacrosse and because he enjoys the way working out makes him feel, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t think about the fact that ever since he got turned he’d been pulled into a supernatural rat race and even though he really wanted to stay out of it from now on, Scott knew that if people were going to get hurt he was most likely going to get involved so the fringe benefit of working out was the potential of lifesaving (his own and others).

Scott has never been particularly studious or school-smart in general but it's about to be junior year and he wants to step up his game, mostly for his mum because she has been so good throughout all of the werewolf stuff but also because he wants to be able to stay on top of this if stuff starts getting crazy, so he prepares. A lot.

The lacrosse practice is mostly for Stiles, he really wants to be first-line this year and Scott is more than willing to help him get there. Plus, it is a good way to get out of his head -and into Stiles’. After last year, Scott feels like him and Stiles aren’t really on the same wavelength anymore, they’ve always been different with Stiles wanting to research every little thing he comes across and being obsessed with Lydia and constantly trying to figure out what case is dad was working and all Scott wanted was to hang out with Stiles, play video games and get through school, it had always seemed that Stiles just wanted things more than Scott did. And, Scott supposes, that’s still the case but now Stiles wants to find out more about the supernatural and anything else that could be connected and Scott wants to go back to how it was, or at least as close as he could get to it.

He had also spends the holiday break working at the veterinary clinic a lot, it's mostly for the money (he and his mum aren’t the wealthiest family in all of Beacon Hill and college/whatever he’s going to do after graduation isn’t cheap plus he got a motorcycle and he wants it to be able to have petrol in it) but he also enjoys spending time with Deaton, they don’t talk about supernatural stuff directly but sometimes he makes comments or suggestions and Scott knows he is trying to help him out while also being respectful of Scott putting off the inevitable.

Speaking of which, on the full moon he loses control a little because his anchor was Allison and, well that situation is very complicated and he's trying not to think too hard about it. But he clung to the thought of not hurting anyone but especially anyone that he cared about, he thought of all of their faces and made himself think about how awful it would be if he hurt them and it seemed to work but Scott doesn’t think it’s a permanent anchor so he’s working on trying to find something or someone who can be his anchor.

Stiles spent most of the holidays bonding with Lydia when he wasn’t training with Scott but now that school was back and he was properly friends with her and had given up his stupid quest for her to fall in love with him, which pleased Scott immensely because they were both people he loved and two-fifths of the pack, but that also meant Stiles was very eager to get a girlfriend and he insisted that Scott be his wingman.

Stiles offered to wingman for him several times but Scott wasn’t exactly looking to date, for one thing, he was still in love with Allison and he was ninety per cent sure he was falling for Isaac who has been living in the guest room over the holidays and into the school year (which was a big reason he stayed busy so busy that summer).


	2. be your violent overnight rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have an in-between chapter where they get together but that didn't happen so just know some time went by and now scott, allison & isaac are all dating, if you have any questions feel free to ask

Scott, Isaac and Allison are all dating but haven't told anyone (because they are scared and Scott is the alpha and if the rest of the pack disapproves of their relationship he doesn’t know what he would do, but he does have a plan in his head that when (if) they tell everyone they aren’t okay with it, they will leave beacon hills because, yes Scott wants to protect his mum and his pack and everyone in the town but most of all he wants to protect the two people he loves most in this world) -maybe that’s selfish and he agonises over this decision that he hasn’t even put into practice but that just who Scott is. And the fact that so much stuff has been going on and they are so scared that one of the three of them or Stiles or Lydia or someone else -anyone else is going to die and they are busy fighting off evil and horror. Throughout all of this intensity Allison has been sneaking into Scott's (and Isaac's) house and they all snuggle on Scott's bed for comfort, making sure each other know they loved by one another.

It’s hard for them all in different ways, easiest for Scott but also hard because yes he has his mum who he loves so much and he knows his mum loves him -she accepted him being a werewolf and if she can accept him being in love with two people then she's coming with them if no one else understands which he thinks is a big possibility, and Stiles has been with him through everything and he loves Stiles like a brother and if the three of them (especially Scott) had been thinking logically they would know that stiles wouldn’t mind -he would find it strange at first but he loves them, they are his pack (yes even Isaac) but Scott still feels haunted by his dad leaving then coming back and leaving again and he knows that it wasn’t his fault, its because he was a jackass, but a parent -someone who is supposed to love you unconditionally and want you left him and that kind of thing doesn’t go away that easily.

Allison's mum died because she couldn’t live as what she hated, and Allison knows her mum would reject her for this or at least try to “fix” her because if she wasn’t okay with her dating one she definitely wouldn’t be okay with her dating two -while they dated each other and her. Her dad has been better but he was still raised with certain values and maybe he is learning to accept werewolves and helping people but she's not sure if he will accept her and she's lost and been betrayed by so many people (Kate who was her family and she loved -thought she loved, Gerard who she didn’t like and then hated but he influenced her greatly, her mother of course but also Boyd and Erica who's deaths she blames herself for)

Isaac hadn't been loved since his brother died and of course his father was the worst person in the world so he grew up feeling like shit, he was angry at the world (he still is but he can hardly tell when he's around his lovers), he had no friends and he had never felt quite right but never knew how to explain it, he eventually confided in Scott and Allison and they did some research and he realised that he might not be a boy (not a girl but maybe something else or maybe he didn’t need some kind of clear definition or label) he was still figuring it out and it was great to talk to them about it and maybe he wanted different pronouns or something but he figured that he’ll have time for that later. Isaac felt so loved by Scott and Allison but sometimes he just cried when they gave him affection and at first, they started to ask if he was okay or if they had done something wrong but he explained that he had never felt this wanted before and they just sit by him or lie next to him or hold his hand or just be with him.

Scott tells Allison and Isaac he loves them often when they’re in bed trying to not think about everything that’s going on when Lydia and Stiles are often investigating and researching and the three of them are just training because honestly, they have no idea what else to do.

When Allison dies everyone mourns but they are also waiting for the next disaster (death) and Scott decides that he’s getting out of here because if he couldn’t save Allison he doesn’t want to watch anyone else he loves die, he and Isaac hadn’t known how to act around each other in public but thankfully when in private they still loved each other but a part of who they were as lovers had been taken from them and they couldn’t talk about her (yet) but Scott told him what he’d been thinking and Isaac was surprised but also thankful because he had lost Camden, the first person he had ever loved and now he lost Allison, one of the two first people he had fallen in love with and it was hell. So, they had decided, Isaac didn’t have any money and Scott had some leftover from his job at the veterinary clinic and he had the motorcycle (which reminded Scott of when he was thinking about how they would all fit on there if they needed to leave -he never thought it would be just two of them leaving). And they rode off into the darkness not knowing what was next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment, it means the actual world to me, thank you for reading whatever this was


End file.
